


You gonna pay for this

by mrdriveradam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, F/M, Licking, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdriveradam/pseuds/mrdriveradam
Summary: "Rey,please." Ben finally begs her. "More.""For you isMiss Clark."or: When it's been a while and Rey decides to come up on Ben
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	You gonna pay for this

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have written smut, so if something is odd, please tell me and also say if it has something that you like, so I know that is good =)

Ben is very busy lately because he's working until late, and sometimes Rey doesn't even get a chance to see him. She just feels him slide on their bed to sleep. She misses him, misses his kiss, his hug, and his smell, and also his enormous cock that fits her so well and deep inside.

It's been weeks since the last time, and her fingers aren't being enough at this point, and Rey knows that Ben also misses and wants her too. Last week, on his lunch break, he sexted with her, they never have done it before, but it was so good but not as good as if it was him doing it.

On Friday, Rey is the one who arrives a little late, and to her surprise, Ben was home. He was sitting on their couch watching some random TV show, his tie was loose, and his feet were resting on the coffee table. When he sees her entering, he smiles at her. Rey quickly goes to his embrace, she kisses him gently, but fervently somehow, she has missed him so much.

Ben didn't ask for more than the kiss, she could feel how much he missed her by the way he kissed her and caressed her, his hand on her back, jaw, neck, and nothing beyond that, but Rey could also feel how tired he was and she was willing to let him even more.

Rey stands up and says to him that she will take a shower. He doesn't offer to go with her, no problem, it's going to be better this way. Rey gets off of her bath and goes get dressed. She wears a red silk pajama that she had bought time ago and never had used. Rey didn't want to arrive showing everything, but she did want to catch Ben's attention.

Ben was still watching TV, and he didn't make himself aware of her presence, "Ben." He answers with a hmm. "Ben what are you doing?" She walks towards him in a very sexy way, and then he looks up, his eyes widen and he sits straight almost instantly when he sees her in her new pajamas, "Rey, what _are_ you doing?"

Rey is in front of him. Ben is looking up at her with a gaze confused and full of desire. She sits on his lap, placing her legs on each side of his hips. Her hands come around his neck as she whispers in his ear, "I think you know exactly what I am doing."

Ben gets dumbstruck by what she just said, but he quickly gets what she meant and what her intentions are. Rey starts to move on his lap, causing a delicious friction on her core through the silk. She can feel his cock getting hard beneath her. Ben's hands come to her waist, holding her exactly where she is, "Did you miss be inside of me, Solo?" He nods, still surprised with the snap of Rey; she had never come up like this.

"I made you a question, Solo?"

"Yes," he says breathless, "I did. So much."

Rey gets up and kneels in front of Ben. Her hands travel to his belt and then for the button of his pants. She frees his cock from the underwear, too; it is already very hard, red, and leaking, all of this without her touch, just a smooth friction. With her thin fingers, she wraps them around him and starts to pump him slowly. Ben's breath is already wretched. Rey looks up to him through her lashes and sees that Ben has his eyes closed, "Open your eyes, _honey_. I want you to watch."

Rey cocks her head from side to side, wondering where she will start. She gives a very lightly lick from the base to the head, and just this makes Ben shudder. Rey keeps licking him like this, hearing his breath catch when her tongue touches a sensitive spot. Rey puts her mouth only in the head of his cock and sucks softly, with not much pressure, she is taking her time with him, especially after so many days of want. Ben is so tense, and his chest is moving so fast because of his breath. "Do you need _more?_ " Rey asks with the most innocent face that she has.

"Rey, _please._ " Ben finally begs her. " _More._ "

"For you is _Miss Clark_." She gives him a devilish smirk before put him all at once inside her mouth, moving up and down on his length. Instantly, Ben's big hands come to her hair. She sucks, licks him with purpose. Ben is more breathless than he already was. Rey palps his balls, and she can see how heavy they are. She sees his stomach get hard and his legs starting to shake. "Rey I am gonna come–" He almost didn't warn her because a second after, his cock is throbbing and spilling inside her mouth. He comes groaning her name. Her name is like a prayer in his mouth, and she loves that she can do this with a man of his size.

Rey takes his cock out of her mouth and cleans the drops on her face with her fingers sucking everything back in. She can feel the wetness between her thighs. She could just wait for him become hard again and ride him, but she will make him suffer a little. She stands up and takes her pajama's shorts out. She wasn't wearing any underwear. Clark lay down on his side, resting her head on the armrest of the sofa. She widens her legs as Ben's eyes widen too.

She is leaking between her thighs, dripping, actually. Rey should be embarrassed for being this wet from just sucking him off, but the look on his face doesn't allow her to feel this way. Her finger passes through her hard nipple and stomach and lazily moves back and forth on her slit. Rey's finger comes back wet, and she searches her clit on that damp mess. She starts circling slowly, just to tease. She stole a glance at Ben's face, he is starving for her, and she also can see that his cock is aware of what is happening. Rey shoves her fingers on her cunt and stroke gently, in a pace not too fast, but also, not too slow. _God_ , Ben is dying inside.

When she mover her hand back to touch her clit again that begs for more attention, she feels Ben's knuckles on her slit; she slapped them off. "You're not touching me, Solo. You just going to watch." Ben groans in disappointment.

Her fingers are moving faster, Rey put her middle and index fingers inside of her again, and with her thumb, she touches her clit. She's moaning very loud, more than she usually does when she touches herself. Rey can see Ben squeezing his hardness; never in her life had she found so sexy a man handles his cock. She can feel the known warmth on her belly, her legs staring too shake, then she is coming on her fingers looking at Ben's face.

When she takes her fingers out of her, she sits on her knees beside Ben on the couch, asks for him open his mouth, and sucks her fingers. One of his hands still are on his cock, but she can feel the other starting to higher on her thigh. "No, no." Rey denies with the head. "What did I say about touching me?"

"Oh, c'mon _Rey_." She looks at him with a disapproving gaze. "C'mon _Miss Clark_." _Much better_. "I know you want me to touch you; I know you wanted my fingers in place of yours." In a way, he is right, but she isn't going to give that satisfaction to him.

Miss Clark sits on his lap again, running a little bit off air. Touching herself looking at Ben gave her one of the strongest orgasms that she ever gave herself. Her center is resting just above his, now, hard cock. She can feel how warm it is. She makes a motion, and her center rocks against him; they both inhale in a sharp breath. Rey takes his cock on her hands, gives some tentative strokes, and slowly puts inside of her, so slowly that takes out of Ben an agonizing groan.

When she is inside, she doesn't move just yet. Rey takes her time. She follows the line of his jaw, neck and shoulder, just kissing. With one hand, she takes his neck, holding still and only given a light pressure. Rey puts his lips at the encounter of hers and devours him. Their tongues are moving together. They are on a delicious rhythm that causes goosebumps on her. Delicately she lifts herself just to sit back on his cock, and they moan on each other's mouth.

 _Slow._ Every move is slow. The effect that is causing on Ben is delightful. Rey can see his wandering hands on each side of him, the effort that he is making to do not touch her and fuck her hard on his dick.

" _Miss Clark,_ please, _harder._ " _God,_ what she can do with him. Make him beg for her to go faster.

" _No,_ and you are not allowed to come until I said so."

" _Please–_ you're torturing me." He really needs to come.

Rey fasts her pace just a little bit, she found the perfect place inside of her, and she continues to rock her hips, finding that magical place every single time. Beneath her, Ben is taking everything to be good and don't touch her or move, but she doesn't know how long he's still has.

"Miss Clark, I'm so close."

"I know, but you can't come yet, I just need– _ah –_ bit more."

Rey rocks her hips hard and faster now, chasing after her release. Her finger found her swollen bud; she rubs it fast, in a way that she knows that it will make her come quickly. "Miss Clark, Rey, Baby–" Ben says between moans, "I'm sorry, I'm so – _ah –_ sorry." He can't barely finish the phrase before his cock is trembling and filling her up with his cum.

Rey cleans the sweat on his forehead and takes his hair out of his eyes, "That's okay, babe. You did well, you were a good boy." She gives a sweet kiss on his lips, showing that she meant it. "But please, don't move. It's better with you inside." Rey takes Ben's hand and leads to the place she needs. Ben finishes her task of rubbing her clit with his thumb until she clenches on his cock and moans his name out of her throat.

When she slips out of his soft cock, she snugs herself on his side, Ben's arms come around her, they just stay there for a moment feeling each other's presence.

"I missed you." Ben says, breaking the silence, "I love you so much."

Rey stoles a quick and passionate kiss. She smiles on his lips because she loves him so much and she missed him too, but now it's all back to normal, and Ben is hers. "I love you so much."

"You know you gonna pay for this, right?" Ben tells her.

"Looking forward to it."


End file.
